The Forbidden Love Of Grallen
by Lookingforlove615
Summary: Allen and Grace fall in love. But what happens when they are forbidden from seeing each other?


_The Forbidden Love Of Grallen_

Love. That fickle emotion that plagues us all. Oh! How bittersweet love can be when you desire someone with whom you can't be with. This is a story of love. This is a story of a sweet and pure romance. This is the true story of the forbidden love of Grace and Allen.

It all started one chilly day in November. It was one of those days where the air seemed especially clean and crisp, and the sun shone with an extra dose of radiant beauty. Allen sat on his front porch, and he smiled. He could sense that today would be one of those days he would remember forever. He knew that something special would happen. And he couldn't wait.

At school that day, Allen was playing hacky sack with his home dogs. BOOM! CharCharBinx pegged him with the sack. He felt a small pang in his abdomen where the sack nailed him. However, it did not hurt Allen that much because he had his rock hard abs to protect him. Although Allen did not know it at the time, it was fate that he had gotten out in that game of hacky sack. Because if Allen had not gotten out, then he never would have see her… She was the most beautiful person Allen had ever seen. Her hair was like a ripe field of strawberries. Her emerald eyes sparkled with an inner beauty unmatched by any mere mortal. Her smile was so bright that it immediately became the light of Allen's world. Her name was Grace, and she was an angel. When Allen saw her, he couldn't believe that someone so beautiful could be real. He knew that she was the one. It was love at first sight.

Allen looked at his calendar. It was April 20th. It had been five months since he had first seen the kind, intelligent, funny, and beautiful girl known to the world as Grace, but known to him as the love of his life. For five very enjoyable months, Allen had been admiring Grace from afar. Even though Grace technically did not know who Allen was, Allen felt as if they had a connection that surpassed verbal communication. However, Allen knew that eventually they would have to officially meet. So, that day at school, Allen plucked up his courage like it was a flower, and he went to slay Grace. His heart was pounding almost as hard as Vanderbilt pounded Kentucky in football. He opened his symmetrical mouth and said "Hey babe". Grace turned around and gave him a look. That look said everything that Grace had been longing to say to Allen for five months. That look also said everything that Allen had been longing to hear for five months. That look said heartfelt things like "I love you, Allen" and "You are hawt Allen" and "Reel me in like one of your fish, Mr. BassMasterClassic". You see, dear reader, Allen wasn't the only one who fell into the pit of love on that fateful November day. It turns out that when Allen had been playing hacky sack, Grace happened to see him. She saw Allen's dorky "Yeti Coolers" hat. She saw Allen's huge, rippling biceps. She saw Allen's dark brown hair that looked like coffee had been spilled on his head. She saw a sexy beast, and she fell head over heels for him.

Three days after Grace and Allen first talked to each other, it was clear that these two were madly in love. They were inseparable. It was as if someone had used Gorilla Glue™ to bind them together. Wherever Grace went, Allen was sure to follow. And wherever Allen went, Grace was only ever a few steps behind. When they walked through the school halls, they talked and giggled like mad men. When they were in class, they shared special little glances and burst into fits of laughter. They seemed to speak their own foreign language. They seemed to speak the language of love. Their love burned with such a fiery passion that they saved a combined total of about $666 on heating each month. Everything seemed to be just dandy for the two star-crossed lovers. Then, Allen and Grace both agreed that they wanted to take their relationship to the next level. So, that night, Grace asked her father, Erich, if she could date/eventually marry Allen. Erich responded with an emphatic "No" and just like that, Grace's heart was broken. What was the point of life if she couldn't be with her true love? To be clear, dear reader, Erich was a very smart man for stopping their relationship. Allen had the reputation of being a real bad boy, and Erich was simply trying to protect his daughter. However, Grace and Allen did not see it that way. Neither of them could face the harsh truth that they couldn't be together.

The next seven days were the most miserable days of Allen's life. It was as if someone had performed improper CPR on him because his chest hurt so much. He felt more alone than ever. All the color seemed to be sucked out of the world. Everything was dull and gray without Grace. He tried to drown his sorrow in ice cream and Netflix. It did not work. When he was awake, Grace's absence hurt like a kick to the groin. He felt her absence everywhere. Even sleep could not shield him from his heartache, since he constantly dreamed of her. Allen knew he could not go on living like this. He could not bear to live alone.

The sound of shuffling papers filled the room. The occasional sign of longing cracked through the somber atmosphere. The entire room was covered in old manuscripts and ancient books. Ever since Allen and Grace had been forced apart, Allen had been desperately searching for months to find a way to reunite with his lover. His search eventually led him to Norse mythology. He had heard rumors of an ancient Norse ritual that would let him combine two people together. Allen immediately saw the potential of such a spell. He could finally be united with his beloved Grace, and no one could stop him! At school that day, Allen snuck a note to Grace. The note explained the Norse ritual and told Grace to meet him that night. Grace was ecstatic. Anything that would let her be with Allen was worth a try.

The full moon hovered in the night sky like a hot air balloon. There was a hint of a breeze in the warm summer air. Allen and Grace held hands in the open field that they snuck into. They looked into each other's eyes and discussed the ritual. If they went through with this, everything would change. But both of them agreed, it would change for the better. With the decision made, they read from old, dusty Norse scroll that had the binding spell. Their voices rose in harmonic unison. The night sky came alive with dancing and swirling colors, and a flash of light illuminated the darkness. BANG! The spell worked. Under the clear night sky, the two lovers truly became one. Under the clear night sky, Grallen was born.

Now, dear reader, I must tell you something. In the beginning of the story, I said that this was a true story. Well, I must confess that technically it has not happened yet. But remember, just because something hasn't happened yet, doesn't mean that it won't...


End file.
